Do I Know You?
by Danni97
Summary: Tris and Tobias liked each other from the start but what happens when Tobias moves away and never says goodbye? He moves because of his career as a singer, And Tris what can a 12 year old do then, over the years she has never forgot the song he has wrote for her, The song that has made Tris, Tris all these years. And when they meet again? The question is "Sorry Do I Know You? Or.."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!** **I Just had to do this because it's just so cute. So this is going to start when both of them when they are 12 years old so they're in 7th grade. Um yup that's all you need know about the story. For now.**

 **-Danni**

 **Tobias or Four's POV at 12 years old (Tris is 12 as well Actually she's 11 But Tobias/Four is as old as Celeb so he's 10 months older. She's not 12 yet but she's still in grade 7 like Tobias/Four)  
**

"Ha Ha HaHa Ha! Foury likes a girl!" Zeke shouts from my bed in my room. He found out I like Tris. To shorten it up he saw me blushing when I was talking to Tris. Tris is amazing, She has been my crush since 5th grade. I took her homework by mistake and she took mine so she came up to my house to return it. In the middle of the night. She was not dressed in her normal everyday clothes well duh it's the middle of the night so. She was in her pj's, Hair put in a messed up bun. Adorable- And heavy breathing. Well she ran like a few houses down. So probably why.  
She was just so cute and ever since then I've always tried getting her out of my head. She makes me feel different inside. Until now I've kept it a secret. Well until Uriah and Zeke saw me help her pick up her books. Molly _'bumped'_ more liked pushed Tris today and Tris fell down. Like hard on her back and butt. Her books flew up in the air and landed on the ground all her stuff and papers everywhere. So I did the stupidest thing you could to to your crush. I took her arm and pulled her up then Without a word I helped her pick up her books and walked away. I was panicking okay! afterward I told Molly to back off. Molly responded with a wink, and kept walking swaying her hips. I picked up Tris' books. Well I was being a gentle man. Trying.

I snap out of my gaze of Tris and flop on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Will is sitting on my desk chair, Zeke is on the ground sitting on pillows, Uriah's leg are on my bed wail the rest of his body is on the ground.

"Well not like you don't like Shauna" I say sitting up in my bed. I start making kissy faces at Zeke. Zeke starts to blush at the sound of her name."See, told you" I point at him. Zeke picks up a pillow laying beside him and throws it at me. Uriah looks under my bed.

"Hey whats this?" He says taking a book out from under my bed. I look at the book carefully.

"No, Uriah give it back!" I shout but Uriah has already started reading it.

 _"Today, I came up with a song for Tris. I know it sounds cheesy but I made this as Tris was sitting beside me in math. Plus I think math is boring"_ I try to grab the book out of his hands. Not working.

"Uriah!" I yell trying to grab it.

"It's Cute though!" He responds.

Zeke snorts " And your saying MY crush for Shauna is too much. I haven't wrote a song-" He takes a look at the cover of the book and reads the tittle. "Wait, sorry I meant BOOK for her!" Zeke says.

"Sing it!" Will says from the desk chair.

"What?"

"Sing it. Please"

"Maybe later." I say to Will. As in later means never. Uriah doesn't stop reading it humming the tune in his mind.

"But it's so cute. _"_ Uriah keeps humming the tune of the song.

Ding Ding Zeke's phone goes off. It's probably his mom texting him. He takes his phone out from his pocket and turns it on.

"Oh dang it! Mom says we have to go home Uri" Zeke says sadly. Uriah pouts a little.

"I should probably be going to home too." Will says looking at the time on his phone. "Bye Four"

"Bye Four! Tell me about Tris Tomorrow okay?" Uriah says leaning on the door. Well of course I'm not going to tell them why ask.

"No" I respond blankly.

"Worth a try"

"You are not telling anyone got it!" I tell all of them.

"I ain't telling no one!" Uriah says sassy. Everyone else nods. Then being the Uriah he is, he turns to Zeke. "Can We get Dauntless cake before we go home?" He asks before he walks out of my room with Zeke right behind him.

"No Uriah" Zeke says.

"Why does the world hate me!" Uriah yells raising his hands up in the air yelling "Why?!" as he walks out of the door.

"Because Uriah... Just because" Zeke says. But just as Zeke walks out he does the motion of 'He's Crazzzzzy!' To Uriah. I give him a quick smile and he's gone. Will exits out last since he had the most work in his bag. It was pretty heavy. I think I even saw him fall back because of the wight. In the bag that fell I saw drum sticks he uses in music. Will plays the drums and Zeke and Uriah play the guitar. I well sing and play the guitar at the same time. When Will gets out of the room, I lay on my bed. Thinking of well, Tris. I can't get her off my mind!

I chose to go to my favorite spot in the forest. No one goes there. But beyond the trees there is a pond. The most beautiful pond ever. I always bring my guitar with me to the pond, it's far away from the path in the forest so I guess no one will hear me play. Plus I'm the only one who comes here. I dunk my feet in the water and think. What do I think about with Tris stuck in my head? Tris.

She's the first thing I think about.

Wow Zeke must thing I'm obsessed with her. Well all of the guys must think I'm obsessed with her. The song I wrote for her is in my head. While my feet are still in the water I bring my guitar and start playing the song. Over and over until I hear a soft voice.

"Four? I never thought I would find the day that the big bad Four would sing a song for a girl" Tris says. Tris is wearing high waist-ed shorts and a t-shirt that is tucked into her shorts. Her hair is in a messy bun. She smiles and sits next to me, taking her flip flops off and putting them to the side. I put my guitar behind me and nod trying to hide my blush. Wait I'm blushing? I guess she notices me staring at her and blushing. "Cristina made me wear this." She says pointing to herself. Cristina is her best friend. She likes to chose what Tris Wears. She thinks she's plan. I don't.

She splashes me when she puts-more like slams her feet into the water. The water splashes me and her. "Sorry" She mumbles looking down. "Wait I have a question" I nod my head. "Who sings it? I mean the song-writer" She says pointing to what she's wearing.

I look down. How do I say that the song is for her?! Well the best thing I come up with is "Um- I... Uh... Hi?" Really Tobias? Is that the best thing you could come up with? It would be better if I just throw knives at her! I mentally ague with myself. Until Tris snaps me out of my gaze.

"Hi?" She asks slowly looking confused.

"I wrote it." She smiles.

"Well that's very cute of you," I look up. Did she just call me cute? Oh my god! I think she called me cute. Wait no I think she said that what I did was cute. Wait doesn't that mean that she is calling me cute? I'M SO CONFUSED! "So..."

"So..."

"Oh... Um I have another question!" She sits up straight.

"Shoot"

"Who's it for?" She asks. I've been trying to avoid that question.

"Um someone I've liked since grade 5" She nods.

"Can You record you singing it?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

Wait did she just sa- "Yes! I mean sure yes I would love to" I scratch the back of my neck. Shut up Tobias!

"Great! Well See you later Four." She says smiling. Tris stands up waving her hand at me and She picks up her flip flops but doesn't put them on instead she hold them in her hands. Well her feet are wet. I hear her small feet walk on the grass.

"Tobias" I say to her. I turn around so that I'm facing her. She turns around so that she's facing me too.

"What?"

"Don't call me Four"

"Then what should I call you?" She says with a small smirk

"You'll see later" I say to her With a slight smile. She smiles back.

"Okay um why not now?" She says with a big smirk on her face. " I don't know why you'd tell me later and not now"

"You'll see. Remember maybe just not now."

"So are you coming here Tomorrow?" She changes the topic.

 _'No, But I am now!'_ I think "Yah, I'll be here"

"Okay. Sooo see you tomorrow!" She waves her hand at me then she heads into the trees and bushes and out to the path. I swear I see her blush I smile to my-self thinking if I ever Tell Zeke what just happened I would never hear the end of it. I roll my eyes at the thought of Zeke speaking in general. Yah not happening. And I ain't telling no one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back! Now This takes part when Tris is 16 and Tobias is 18. Okay on with the story!**

 **Tris POV.**

I walk up to a table with 4 people on it. One of them looks like he would kill anyone that look on his face be has deep blue eyes that you could melt into. To be honest I swear I have met him before. Seems like he has the same feeling because he is looking at me- scanning me and I don't like it. Another one looks about the same age as him but has darker skin and darker hair. The other one looks about the exact same as the older one but younger about my age. The last one has pale skin and blond hair, it looks like he is reading on his phone. I grab my note pad out of my my apron and and ask:

"Hello, Welcome to Dauntless, I will be your sever today." I say with the best grin I could ever possibly make. This is not a bad job, I actually like this job but I've been working for 4 hours. After this table leaves I could go home! I smile at that.

"Yes we like 5 dauntless cakes and 4 Erudite combos and 4 candor soups." A tall looking guy who looks about my age. I write all this down on the note pad and say.

"Okay your food will be served in a bit" and walk away. I go to the kitchen only to be meet by Cristina. "Hello, Cristina"

"Hello Beatrice" Chris says. I roll my eyes.

"Here is the food they need it fast. The Candor soup will be served first, combo second and cake last." I say pointing to the pad of paper. I rip that sheet off and give it to Cris.

"Okay it will be out in a sec. Can you go ask them what drink they wan't?"

"Okay" I walk out pad in hand again. And walk to they're table. "Hello again any drinks?"

"Yes we'll all have the Amity soda, 2 cherrie and 2 lime" a different boy says, this one has dark looking skin and looks like the boy who spoke last time, but this time looks younger.

"Great, your soup will be served first, combo second and dauntless cake last." I turn around and walk back. I grab holding all they're drinks. And Hand the drinks out and go back to the kitchen I take my phone out and put on music, but not just any music, music from someone for me. I'm the only one who knows the song. I got it when I was 12. A guy I liked gave me the song. I would listen to it every day. I memorized all he lyrics, but then one day he was gone. I never heard from him again. He was amazing but would only meet up with me every day after school. No one knew that we did that. Not Chris not even his friends. But he just stopped showing up to our little hid out, and to school. And he just disappeared with all his friends. At first I thought that he was ill but then a month later him and his friends disappeared. I never knew why. But that's in the past now.

I put the music up a little louder than usual and clean The desktop. After I'm finished I go up to Christina and we talk a little until their food is ready. We talk about music as I wait for the their food. I grab their soup and walk back up to table 4. Their table. As I reach their table, I find my eyes locked on him. The 'I actually might kill someone' Guy.

As I said before I feel like I know him. his deep blue eyes. I don't know him but I know those eyes. I find my self staring too long and just hand their soup over to them. as I walk away I fell like someones staring at me too. I turn My head around and the same guy is staring at me. He quickly turns back to his soup and smiles. I turn around and do the same.

* * *

 **Hey guys The next chapter will be out soon!**

 **-Danni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so um that you to Karixa for giving me this disclaimer hilarious! Here it is...**

 **Me: Okay Uriah... If you want to stay alive, you gotta help me do the disclaimer.**

 **Uri: I am Uriah! You can't kill me!**

 **Me: Oh yeah?! ZONE AND FOUR, GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!**

 **Zeke and Four: Yes, Your highness?**

 **Me: I hereby declare that all of the pop tarts and dauntless cakes belong to Ezekiel Jason Pedrad and Tobias Zachariah "Four" Eaton because Uriah Mason Pedrad failed to follow my command.**

 **Four: Hell yeah! Let's get "eaton", Zeke! *nudge* *wink***

 **Zeke: Lameeeeee... But yeahh! I guess?**

 **Uriah: Nooooooooooo! Okay! Okay! Danni dose NOT own us. Lady Veronica Roth does! Now pleasseeeeee...**

 **Four and Zeke : *burp* what?**

 **Uriah : You will all pay, pansycakesss!**

 **Miles Cyrus: *Rides in on a wrecking ball* I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAALLLLLL!**

 **Uri: Whhhaaaat.**

 **So yah shout out to Karixa, Perlfever, and TT46 for revewing last time, and on with the chapter.**

 **Tobias' POV**

I remember her! I know her from somewhere! She looks so much Like... Her. Tris.

But that is impossible! Or is it? I remember her, and the song. I listen to it all the time remembering when Tris would sing it to me too. And... Everything. How her hair was like how she look that day Cristina made her wear those clothes. I snap out of it because Uriah being an idiot snaps out me out of my perfect daydream.

"Hey why are you looking At that waiter?" Uriah asks

"She looks like someone I know but I can't really place it. Or maybe I'm just losing my mind."

"Maybe your losing your mind anyway eat up I want the dauntless cake now!"

"Fine, um Zeke?"

Zeke looks at me with a mouth full of soup. How can he do that?! The soup is freaking hot!

"Uh never mind" I turn away not wanting him to talk because of the horrors I'll find inside his mouth... or on my face.

I start eating my soup and blowing on it but after that we get our food. Every time I see her I want to ask her what her name is but at the same time if I said my name a bunch of girls would come over at the table and ask for my atougraph. By the time we get our cake no one knows it's me, well us. The famous band that has to have a girlfriend or girls will throw themselves at us of course the cliche thing is that I don't have one. And I'm used to having girls jump on me, for example there is Lauren she's a pain in the butt. But I always say no. To be honest ever since I moved I has never liked a girl. Ever since I saw Tris like that I have never liked a girl other then her. But Of course we were kids now I have no idea what might happen.

I finnish my cake and Uriah does too. But more like ruins the cake and pretty much cleaned the plate with his spit the cake is not in his stomach but on the ground and table. When the waiter comes back and takes a look at Uriah's master piece her eyes literally pop out of her head. I'm laugh in the inside but at the same time feel bad of her. This is going to be a long day for her. But I just have to ask.

"Um excuse me miss" The waiter looks at me with those eyes. Again proof it might be Tris.

"Yes?"

I look at her "Do I Know You?"


End file.
